This invention relates to an improved casement window securement mechanism, and more particularly, to a new reaching cam, cam spacer and other components of such a mechanism.
A casement window is a window with a sash hinged to one side. Basic casement windows are usually each provided with a crank at the window bottom for opening and closing the window sash, and one or two mechanisms for securing the sash when closed. Each securement mechanism includes a cam and attached handle. The sash includes two catches. After the sash is closed, each cam is separately, manually rotated by its handle to capture a catch, and secured the sash.
Another, better securement mechanism includes two cams, one handle, and a link joining the two cams. With such a mechanism, both cams are rotated by the one handle.
In both the basic and better securement mechanisms, difficulties have been encountered in securement of the window sash at the top, or more generally, away from the window crank. This is because closed window sashes tend to warp, or bow outward at the top, away from the window frame, such that the top cam cannot capture its cooperating catch.